


That's my job

by Peteyandmj



Series: Baby sister [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Gen, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter calls Pepper and Tony mom and dad, Protective Peter Parker, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: Peter goes to pick up Morgan





	That's my job

She wasn't like this, Morgan Stark didn't hit people, but when that kid started to say shit about her mother she just couldn't help it.

-Miss Stark, I'm gonna let this one slip- the principal said- But you need to go home for the day okay

-Okay Principal Morita I understand- Morgan said, her friends were waiting for her outside the school just to see if she was alright- I'm fine guys, not sure if I sill be when my Dad gets here

-You'll be fine- Nathan said- Just tell him what happened 

-That's a baaaaad idea- Morgan said- He would kill everyone

-Then....- before Nathan could finish a mate black audi pulled up in the highway making a lot of noise, rolling the window down 

-You are lucky I picked up the phone before dad did- Her brother was staring at her from the top of his sunglasses- Hitting someone? Are you crazy?

-Can we not talk about this here?- Morgan said a little relieved that her brother was here instead of her father or her mother, the window from the back part of the car rolled down

-Hi auntie Morgan- Sophia,Peter's 3 year old daughter greeted her- Are you in trouble?

-Peter!!!- Morgan said

-Soph! I told you not to say anything baby!

-Sowy daddy- Sophia said

-It's okay baby- Peter said laughing a little-Get in the car Moguna 

-Don't call me that- Morgan said saying goodbye to Nathan and getting in the car

-Okay Moguna- Peter said playfully starting up the car again- Nathan say hi to your dad for me

-Yes Mr.Parker- Nathan said 

-Can we go now?- Morgan said, and Peter closed the windows and started to drive- Sophie shouldn't you be in daycare?

-Daddy came to pick me up- Sophie said more interested in his father's phone, Morgan gave Peter a look

-What? I was out of work anyways because of your episode, might as well pick my little girl up

-And MJ.....

-Why does everyone keep asking me that? She is aware I took her out- Peter said rolling his eyes

-Mommy doesn't like when you do that

-I know baby, mommy doesn't like a lot of things, but we love her anyway- Peter said- Keep playing- the Peter turned his attention to Morgan- What happened? 

-I don't want to talk about it,okay?- Morgan said

-Well, it's either me or Dad- Peter said without taking his eyes off the road- And I don't think him and mom are going to be very pleased about this.

-This kid was talking Shit about mom- Morgan said 

-Daddy auntie Morgan said a bad word- Sophie said without getting her eyes of Peter's phone. 

-Yes she did, you know what that means Morg- Peter said

-I'll put the dollar in the swear jar- Morgan said- You are a snitch Miss Parker- Sophie laughed 

-Okay he said things to mom- Peter said- What exactly did he say about mom

-That she was a gold digger, that she got to were she is because she was sucking dad's....You know- Morgan said 

-Oh Morg, you think mom hasn't heard one to many people say that?- Peter said, parking in front of the tower and getting out of the car at the same time as Morgan- She can handle it 

-I know she can, but then he started to talk about you too, and how you were dad's bastard kid and things like that- Morgan said- And...I just...exploded

-Look Morg- Peter said getting Sophie out of the car, the little girl hang into her father's neck- I wouldn't have accepted the job if I couldn't handle a little bit of criticism, my wife is a journalist I know how this things work

-But Pete...You are my family I don't want anyone hurting you- Morgan said 

-And that's beautiful, but- Peter said- There are other ways, you know you're a billionaire right? And you have 4 bodyguards at your will. You can't get expelled for stupid things like this 

-I know, It won't happen again- Morgan said 

-Better not- Peter said- Or I'm telling dad, Now when we get inside you are telling dad that you didn't feel so well and you called me. Mom is on a business trip, so she is not a problem

-Okay- Morgan said

-So we are going to lie to nonno daddy?- Sophie asked- You said lying is bad

-Well it is bad baby- Peter said- But sometimes we have to do it, I will give you a juicy pops if you don't tell nonno

-Deal- Sophie said smiling to her dad

The three of them entered the building finding Steve in the door.

-Hiiiii Stewe- Sophie said, the girl took a real liking to Capitan America since she was a baby Tony wasn't so fond about this but what was he going to do

-Hi little bee- Steve said smiling- How was school today

-Fun- Sophie said from his father's arms- We learnt about constellations, do you think we can draw them together Stewe?

Morgan kind of melted at the miss pronunciation of Sophie. 

-We can draw them whenever you want- Steve said smiling

-Is everyone here?- Peter asked Steve

-Ummm no I don't think so- Steve said- Only Nat, Buck and I think Shuri is somewhere too

-Shuri is here and she didn't tell me?- Peter said and Steve laughed nodding 

-Morgan! What are you doing here?- Tony said getting off the elevator 

-Nonno!!!!!!- Sophie said getting of her father's arms and running to Tony's 

-Hi my little Bambi- Tony said hugging his granddaughter- I've missed you!

-nonno you saw me this mowning- Sophie said laughing 

-Did I?- Tony asked smiling 

-Yes Nonno you did, but i've missed you too- Sophie said

-I'm starting to think you love her more than me baby- Peter said to his daughter 

-Of course not daddy, you know I love auntie Morgan more than you two- Sophie said, and Morgan let out a grin

-Wow, low blow bear low blow- Peter said and Morgan and Sophie laughed 

-What leads me to- Tony said pointing at Morgan- What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at high school? 

-I called Petey to pick me up, I wasn't feeling that good- Morgan said 

-Why didn't you call me?- Tony asked his daughter 

-Because Petey told me he was going to pick up Soph so...yeah- Morgan said - I'll go to my room to sleep

-Okay- Tony said- If you need anything ask Friday to alert me- Morgan nodded and went up the stairs- Talking about Friday she is offended- He added looking at Peter 

-What? Why?- Peter asked- She can't be offended she is an intelligent system

-Daddy don't hurt Fwiday's feelings- Sophie said and Tony smiled 

-She doesn't have feeling baby- Peter said

-Well she does, when she realizes that 5 years ago she directed all of the company only behind Pepper and now, she is the 4th one on the line- Tony said- Do I need to tell you the list? I'm going to do it anyway, First You, then Karen then EDITH and then her.

-Dad, she is an AI, she doesn't have emotions- Peter said again taking Sophie from Tony's arms

***** Next day at school

-How did it went yesterday with your dad?- Nathan asked Morgan by lunchtime

-Didn't say anything to him- Morgan said- Yo saw my brother pick me up right?

-Well yeah- Nathan said- But I thought he would make you say something to him

-Have you met my brother? - Morgan asked- Sophie almost said something but Petey said he would give her a juicy pops if she didn't say anything, she is easily sold

-You don't have to pay attention to that asshole- Nathan said- You know what auntie Nat says about people who talk shit

-They are just jealous of your life- The two teenagers said at the same time then laughing

-I think she is right- Morgan said- And Pete too, I have to control myself


End file.
